


Using Sex As A Weapon

by CaptainParisStarr



Series: Sex As A Weapon [2]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, F/M, Final Battle, I Yaoied A Video Game Battle, M/M, Multi, sex is a weapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Joshua and Neku face off against Sho Minamimoto, he does something neither of them expect; he inverts the fight. Now pain is healing; and pleasure causes damage. Can they pleasure the Game Master to death before he can have his wicked way with the pair?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Using Sex As A Weapon

“Neku, still sure you only like girls?” Neku stopped, in the middle of the street. All around them, people walked, not seeing or hearing him, yet not walking into them either.

 

Joshua half turned to look at his partner. “I mean, we had sex not even half an hour ago, and this-” He cupped himself though his jeans- “Is definitely not female.”

 

“I...” Neku's head was spinning. Was he actually gay? But if so, what had that day with Shiki meant? “I don't know.”

 

“Neku?” He glanced at Joshua, surprised to hear a note of real concern in his voice.

 

“I'm confused, I don't know whether I'm straight or gay, or what it all means.” He gazed at their linked hands as he spoke, almost as though he had forgotten that he was holding hands with Joshua.

 

Joshua moved closer, and softly kissed Neku. “I don't know the feeling. You were right, earlier, when you said I was gay. I've never liked a girl, boys have always been the norm for me. But if I were to suddenly find myself attracted to a woman.... Yeah I can see that being more than a little confusing.”

 

Neku kissed Joshua back, for no reason other than because it felt good. “Is it possible for someone to truly like both men and women? To be truly bi-sexual?”

 

“I think so.” Joshua nodded. “Is that what you are? Bi?”

 

“Maybe. It makes the most sense. The first time I ever had sex was with a girl, after all.”

 

“Oh?” Joshua tensed, and tried to hide it. He had secretly been hoping that he had taken Neku's virginity, as Neku had taken his.

 

“Yeah. With my first partner, Shiki.” Neku sighed and looked at their hands again. “Not long ago, the thought of holding hands with another guy would have freaked me out. I was scared to have guy friends, even, because I was scared that they'd like me. Now I know that it was the other way around, I was scared I would like them.”

 

“So you were homophobic.”

 

Neku nodded. “Its true what they say, we fear most in others what we fear most about ourselves, or whatever.” He didn't realize that he was starting to panic until Joshua grabbed his face and forced him to look him in the eyes.

 

“Neku, there's nothing wrong with being who you are. And if part of that is liking boys, then that's OK, that's what you're meant to like. You did like what we did, right?” Neku could only nod. “Do you regret any of it?”

 

This Neku had to think about. “I... No, well only... Was it your first time?”

 

Joshua was taken aback by the sudden question, and felt his cheeks flare with heat. “Y-yes. Yes, that was my first time.”

 

“Then yes, I regret something. I regret that I took your virginity-” He broke off as he realized that Joshua was about to cry, misunderstanding what he was getting at. “In that way.” He finished quickly. Joshua looked up, startled. “If I had known it was your first time, I would have gone slower, made sure we had a proper bed to use, things like that. Not just taken you in an alley.”

 

“So then you don't regret being my first, just how you took me?” Neku nodded, as Joshua hugged him, his face betraying the relief that he felt. Neku liked this new side of Joshua- he was being to realize that the aloof, snooty boy he had first met was not the real Joshua at all, but rather a mask, or shield. A way to protect the lonely boy he really was.

 

“Neku, I think I love you.” He whispered into the other boys shoulder. Neku stilled, uncertain how to take the comment. He was realizing that he felt true friendship for Joshua, and he loved having sex with him, but actual love? Did he feel that for Joshua, or was it Shiki who owned his heart? He'd thought it was Shiki, but now he didn't know. Or was he not actually in love with either of them, and just confusing love and lust?

 

“Don't you think its a little soon to be talking about love?” He eventually asked, his voice as lighthearted as he could make it. Gently, he pulled away and looked at his partner for what felt like the first time. Now that Joshua wasn't guarding his face, Neku could see that he was actually pretty attractive, with high cheekbones, which his longish hair just brushed against. His body was hidden by his clothes, but Neku knew that he had a good build- strong chest, shoulders a touch broader than his own, slim hips, and an ass as shapely as any girls.

 

“Neku?” He started, and realized that he had been staring at Joshua.

 

“I never knew before today that a boy could be beautiful.” As Joshua's eyes widened, Neku realized that he had spoken out loud. Trying, and failing, to hide a blush, he turned back to the street. “We should get to Pork City before Pi-Face comes to us.”

 

“Neku... does this mean you've forgiven me?” Joshua cautiously asked a few minutes later.

 

“No, not yet. But it does mean you have a chance to earn my forgiveness.” Joshua nodded, as though that was the answer he was expecting.

 

“Yeah, I guess you can't just forgive someone for killing you.” He laughed, humorlessly.

 

Neku stopped walking. “Were here, Pork City.” They stared up at the building for a long moment, then entered, expecting to be ambushed by Reapers at any moment. Instead, the two Reapers on the main level were surprised to see them. “Players, here?” One asked.

 

“Were here for the mission; 'Defeat the Game Master at Pork City.'” Neku explained, confused but not letting it show.

 

“Did you know about this mission?” The two confused Reapers conferred for a moment, then set them the task of erasing all the noise on that floor.

 

Neku struggled at first, until he realized that only Mus Rattus pins worked. ' _This must be what 'mouse' meant.'_ He thought distractedly. Then they breezed through the rest of the noise on the floor.

 

“Wall cleared.” The still confused Reapers informed them, and let them move into the elevator to go up to the second floor. They cleared that floor for two more confused Reapers, and this time only D+B pins worked. Then they were on the top floor, face to face with Pi-Face.

 

“What are you two doing here? I was planning a grand showdown, where we first clashed.” Neku started, as images flooded his head. Joshua shooting at him- but no, he was shooting past him, at Pi-Face, but Neku's body was in the way. Starting back to the present, he had a moment to think that Joshua had lied to him. But no, Joshua had told it as he had remembered. Someone had tampered with his memories.

 

Joshua was explaining the mission, but it was now clear that this mission had come from elsewhere. “Heh, if I can't have the showdown I want, I can make this what they don't want it to be. INVERSE MATRIX!” Both boys jumped as he shouted.

 

At first, nothing seemed different. No noise appeared, and they did not shift to the parallel planes they fought in. It wasn't until they tried fighting, though, that they realized what he had changed.

 

“My pin's don't work. You've neutralized all our attacks.” Joshua nodded, his attacks were not working either.

 

“Don't think so linearly- I've reversed their equation. We fight with pleasure, not pain.”

 

“Fight with _pleasure?_ How do we fight with pleasure?” Neku asked, thoroughly confused.

 

“Like this.” The Game Master moved so fast it looked like he disappeared and reappeared instantly behind Neku. He kissed Neku's neck, trailing his tongue upwards to his ear, then nipped him.

 

Realization flooded Neku. “You mean, we have to sex you to death before you sex us to death?” He asked, eyes wide, as he felt the damage even that little taste of pleasure gave him. For it had felt good.

 

In that moment, Neku knew that Pi-Face had not been able to neutralize all his pins- the healing pin he had equipped still worked. That gave them an advantage, however slight it may prove to be. Armed with that knowledge, he began 'attacking' in earnest- by jumping on the Reaper and kissing him passionately.

 

Joshua watched Neku, glad for the moment that he had no eyes on him as he undressed. He was planning to offer the reaper his ass, that would give Neku a chance to do some real 'damage' while he was distracted. If he could only figure out how.

 

It was Pi-Face who first noticed he was naked. Breaking the make-out session with Neku, he gazed on Joshua with true admiration on his face.

 

“Nice.” He whispered while gazing hungrily at Joshua's nude body.

 

A sudden flare of jealously caught Neku. “Don't you dare! He's mine!”

 

“Neku!” Too late, he realized what he's done.

 

“Yours, you say. Does that mean...?” Glancing between the two players, an evil grin appeared on his face. “Well, you're lovers, eh? How interesting.”

 

“Neku! Now he know's we're willing to... but we can't! Not now! It would only cause us damage.”

 

“You're right. Grr... If only... But there's no point thinking that now. The damage is done. I just got so jealous when I saw him looking at you like that. I'm sorry...” Joshua stopped Neku's babbling by pressing a finger to his lips.

 

“You were jealous?” A look of wonder came into his eyes.

 

Neku could only nod.

 

Unfortunately, their little strategy meeting only gave the Game Master time to plan his next attack. “Let's see how you like these variables.” He made a motion- like he was throwing an invisible base-ball. Confused, Neku failed to dodge, and the invisible energy-field hit him square in the chest.

 

Next thing he knew, he was looking down on a familiar scene- that day, with Shiki, when he'd first had sex.

 

“Neku, somethings been bugging me for a few days now.” He remembered Shiki saying those words, it was right before she's asked him to take off his pants.

 

The next few seconds blurred together, as he merged with the dream Neku- if a dream was even what this was. When he was next aware of his surroundings, he found himself removing the shorts shyly, back turned to Shiki. Yes, he had been wearing boxers, but they weren’t enough to hide the effect removing his shorts had on his body. The mere fact that she was asking him to undress, even partially, was arousing enough to give him an erection.

 

Shiki took the pants without a word, and started sewing the button back into place. He studied the wall while she did so, so hard it almost hurt.

 

“Neku, I'm all done...” He jumped as she touched his shoulder to get his attention. “Whats going on with you. You're acting all spaced...” She broke off as he half turned to face her, eyes trailing south, jaw dropping.

 

He hastily grabbed his shorts from her slackened grip, but before he had a chance to put them back on, she broke the silence. “Is that for me?”

 

“Yes.” He didn't trust himself to say anything more.

 

“Can I... touch it?” He dropped the shorts in disbelief. She smiled shyly at him.

 

“I-if you really want to, its fine by me.” He replied, careful to keep his voice from betraying his eagerness to be touched.

 

Slowly she reached her hand out, and lightly ran her fingers down the line of the bulge, making his breath leave him in a sigh. The reaction seemed to embolden her, and she wrapped her hand more firmly around him. Then, glancing around, she removed her hand.

 

“Shiki...” Whatever he'd been about to say fled his mind as she smoothly removed her shirt. “Shiki! What are you doing?” He asked, surprised.

 

“Neku... I like you. The way a girl likes a boy. You're cute, and...” He cut her off by kissing her. It was his first kiss, so it was sloppy and awkward, but the fact that she kissed him back made it worth the effort. That, and the fact that she thought he was cute.

 

His hands slid up and down her back and sides, eventually coming to rest on the fastenings for her bra. They just hovered there, silently asking her permission, while he kissed her neck gently.

 

“Go ahead.” He began undoing her bra- which proved much more challenging than he'd thought it would be.

 

Laughing, Shiki pulled away. “You're hopeless, Neku, if you can't even take off a woman's bra.” She teased, as she skillfully removed the bra, letting it drop to the ground. Then she laughed again, this time nervously, as she realized it was the first time she'd shown a guy her breasts.

 

Neku pulled her back into his arms, one hand running over her breasts. Then he pulled back enough to take off his boxers, surprising both of them by his boldness. Blushing slightly, he kissed her to hide his embarrassment.

 

Her hand wrapped around his now exposed shaft, and she stroked him gently. “Shiki...” He gasped her name, as new pleasure coursed through him.

 

“Neku... Do you want to...” She broke off.

 

“Do I want to what, Shiki?” He asked, gently.

 

“Have sex.” She spoke the words so low he almost didn't catch them.

 

“Shiki... do you really want to? Or are you just saying you do because you think I do?”

 

She raised her head then, and studies his face. “Neku, if I said no, would you let me walk away?”

 

He was shocked she'd ask him such a question. “Shiki! Of course I would. I'm not about to rape you. If you're not one hundred percent with me, then I don't want to.”

 

She nodded, relaxing as she realized the honesty of his words. Then she dropped to her knees and slowly took him into her mouth.

 

Neku sighed, lightly resting his hands on her shoulders, content to let her work at her own pace, doing nothing to force her speed, or how much of him she was swallowing.

 

After a few minutes, she pulled away, rubbing her jaw. “Man, that hurts the jaw. The other girls at school never mentioned that part.”

 

“They were probably just acting tough.” When she raised an eyebrow at him, he chuckled. “I'm guessing. I've never had that done to me, before, so I really can't say anything for certain.”

 

“This is your first time doing anything with a girl?” She sounded surprised.

 

“Yeah. I've never even been on a date with a girl...” Though there was that time with his male upper-class-mate, at the movies. He was still confused about whether or not that was a date. He hadn't thought so, but the older boy had flirted with him the entire time, even trying to slid a hand down his pants. It had been unbelievably awkward for Neku. When he'd finally convinced the older boy he wasn't into him like that, things had been so tense and awkward it had completely ruined any chance of them being friends.

 

He was jerked back to the moment by the sound of Shiki unzipping her shorts. He gazed, spellbound, as she slid them down, revealing that she was not wearing any panties. Speechless, he kissed her again, as she awkwardly wrapped her legs around his waist.

 

Next thing he knew, he was inside her. She gasped, and ran her nails across his shoulders during the initial pain, but did nothing to resist.

 

“Do... do you want to stop?” She shook her head.

 

“Neku, just... move.” He did, thrusting awkwardly as first, hardly believing that he was really having sex with Shiki. At first, she made pained sounds, but gradually, the pain was replaced with pleasure, as his rhythm smoothed out.

 

“Neku... Fuck, that feels- NEKU!” Screaming wordlessly, she let him know he found her g-spot.

 

Feeling the pressure start to build in his balls, he increased his speed, hoping to get her off before he came, but all he succeed in doing was coming sooner than he wanted to. Panting, he pulled his now limp cock out of her, and began rubbing her clit.

 

“Neku, stop. Its okay... I'm too sore for that.” He removed his hand, not meeting her gaze. Instead, he gently set her down, and, after cleaning himself up as best he could, he got dressed.

 

“Neku? Whats wrong?” Shiki asked, worried.

 

“I'm sorry I couldn't get you off...”

 

“That's what's bugging you?” She was surprised, most guys she knew were more concerned with their own pleasure than the girls. “Its cool, I've heard most girls don't, not during their first time.”

 

He nodded, relieved. “So you're not mad?”

 

“Mad? Don't be silly. It was amazing.” She kissed him...

 

And he was back, lying panting on the ground where Pi-Face's energy ball had knocked him. A quick glance at his companions showed that the flash back had not been for his eyes only, and he felt his face get hot.

 

Joshua was on his knees, still nude, with the reapers cock in his mouth. Tears were shining in his eyes, and it was clear he was struggling not to cry. At first, Neku thought that it was just whose cock it was that was the problem, then Joshua pulled back enough that he could see it was something else.

 

Pi-Face was well endowed... very well endowed, and it was almost more than Joshua could take of muscle being shoved down his throat.

 

The reaper, on the other hand, was loving every second of it, despite the fact that it was 'damaging' him. One of his hands was on the back of Joshua's head, forcing him to try and take more than he could safely handle, and Joshua started gagging, choking.

 

Neku hung back, until, with a start, he remembered that Joshua was still alive! He ran over and pulled Joshua away from the reaper.

 

“Neku...” He protested weakly.

 

“We can't beat him if you choke to death on his...” Neku trailed off, as his gaze fell on the reapers now completely exposed manhood.

 

Joshua leaned in, and spoke softly. “I'm gonna let him fuck me. He's big enough that it'll probably hurt me too much for it to do any 'damage'. But I can make him think I'm enjoying it.” Neku swallowed, and nodded, doubtful of the blonds acting skills, but unable to think of any alternatives.

 

He stood, and walked away from Neku. “Hey, big boy, my throats had enough, but my ass is feeling lonely.” A grin spread over the reapers face- he had clearly forgotten that they were supposed to be fighting, and was just enjoying the sex now.

 

Joshua walked past Pi-Face to a random nearby table, and braced his hands against the table, offering the reaper his ass. Without any hesitation, the reaper took advantage of the opportunity, briefly fingering the boy to make sure he was loose enough, then thrusting his huge member into him.

 

Joshua had to bite his lip to keep from crying out in pain, tears leaking from the sides of his closed eyes. Try as he might, though, he couldn't stop whimpers of pain from escaping as he was fucked- which the reaper noticed. He slowed, an unaccustomed look of concern on his face. “Are you okay?” He asked, in a surprisingly gentle voice.

 

Neku suspected a trap- that the Game Master hadn't forgotten the purpose of the sex at all, but was trying to lure Joshua into enjoying himself by pretending to care.

 

Joshua just nodded, and lied through his teeth. “Yeah, I'm fine.”

 

“Liar.” The Game Master whispered, before resuming his assault- only gently this time. Despite his best efforts, Joshua found himself actually enjoying what the older male was doing. He was surprised- he hadn't thought an organ that large could pleasure him- but he now loved it, loved the feel of having it up his ass.

 

Suddenly, he felt a familiar rush of energy, and quickly glanced at Neku. The glance confirmed his suspicions- his partner had activated his 'energy drink' pin. But he was willing to bet the Game Master didn't know that that pin was still active. Emboldened, he started experimenting with clamping down his ass muscles.

 

“What are you doing?” Breathless with pleasure, and impeding orgasm, the Reaper sounded, for once, like the eighteen year old he actually was.

 

“What, don't you like me clamping down, and holding you tighter?” Joshua asked, innocently.

 

“It feels zetta amazing!” He gasped, close now. Two more thrusts was all it took- he came, hard, flooding Joshua's ass with warmth and seed.

 

Despite the thrill of feeling the other man's orgasm, Joshua managed to hold back his own. Pulling away, he gestured for Neku, who quickly pulled the eighteen year old's pants down, taking him from behind.

 

“Hey!” He protested weakly, secretly loving the feel of Neku's cock in his ass.

 

Neku fucked the reaper with every last ounce of energy he had, activating the pin once more as he felt his own energy level's run low. Soon, though, the reaper was coming again, messily. Panting, he collapsed to his knees, Joshua and Neku standing over him.

 

“That's two orgasms for you, and none for us. Still think you can win this?”

 

He just started laughing, and pulled out a pin. “Yes. Know what this is?”

 

Joshua's eyes got wide. “Neku, that pin is level _i._ We can't win against that.” Moving fast, he pushed Neku aside, and charged at the Game Master.

 

Then Neku felt everything go black.

 

When he awoke, he was once again in the scramble crossing, and fully dressed.

 

“Why, Josh? Why?” He whispered, as he resigned himself to another week of the game.

 

End.


End file.
